


Missing Property

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [37]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Isabis was running out of underpants.





	Missing Property

Isabis was running out of underpants. She only had one clean set left and she couldn’t understand where they kept disappearing to. She sighed, the prospect of having to scavenge or buy more was hardly appealing. But she only began to suspect Hancock’s involvement when she found a pair of her underpants in his desk. Despite her suspicions, she simply returned them to her locker.

 

A few days later, they were gone. Exactly as Isabis planned. When she’d taken them back, she’d gone to her shop and built a small tracking device before sewing it into her pants. So if someone took it, she’d know. Since it was such a small device, she’d only know where they were if they stayed in Goodneighbour. She opened her Pipboy and followed the little blip on her screen to the Statehouse’s balcony, where Hancock was addressing his citizens. Isabis waited for him to finish as she spied a flash of black poking out of his jacket pocket.

“Of the people, for the people!” He yelled, before turning on his heel and walking inside.

“Heya Sunshine.” He grinned. Isabis reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of her underpants.

“Care to explain?”


End file.
